Her Fantasy
by Kitsune-Amb
Summary: A young teenager being picked on by other boys; Feeling like another face in the crowd; God not answering her prayers. She was no one special. She wrote fanfictions.. her fantasy.. the one thing she longed for to come true.. A one-shot I wrote .


Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama, however, I do own the girl who is known as 'She'. Kurama is (c) to Y. Togashi.  
  
Please do not flame me, this is a simple one-shot I decided to write, relfecting personal experiences that I, and many other girls out there have come to face. I think the ending is a nice touch, don't you, girls? Happy reading ^_^.  
  
By Amber  
  
~*~  
  
She didn't like it when the boys picked on her. They'd always do it. They'd always, somehow, make her life miserable. They'd always find a way to get to her. Always. They'd come up to her, ask her out, and as she'd studder, they'd begin to laugh,"Like I'd ever go out with you!"  
  
She was very vulerable. The friends she had, she believed to be the very best, but even they could not make up for the empty space left in her heart. She wanted someone she loved, to love her back. No one ever did, after all. She was just a face in the crowd.  
  
An ugly face in the crowd.  
  
She slowly opened her notebook of all of her fanfictions. They were of her, and a boy. This was the only way that she could ever have a boyfriend. In her fantasy. This was the only way she knew that she, and another boy would be in love with each other. In her fantasy. This was her life. Her fantasy.  
  
She wrote long fanfictions. Chapters, and chapters of them. Her vocabulary grew quite big, yet it wasn't as big as the smartest children in her class's were. She would never become as smart as them. Never. Yet, she could, in her fantasy.  
  
She wouldn't want to, of course. That'd mean she was a show off. She didn't like showoffs herself, so why become one? Why make herself perfect? That'd make the fanfiction very, very boring.  
  
But the one character she absolutely adored; The one she loved with all of her heart; The one she loved as if he were actually real; Was Kurama. He, was somewhat perfect; Not completely perfect, but very close to it. She had loved him ever since she saw his peaceful ways. Ever since she heard his voice. Ever since she looked into his beautiful, emerald green eyes. Ever since his presence in her fanfictions, after she read them over, gave her the butterflies.  
  
Maybe this is an obsession not worth having, she thinks, after all, a lot of other girls out there love him, just as much, or maybe even more than I do..  
  
Maybe, I should just give up on love. In the real world, and in my fantasy. I'm going to have to realize that no one can come to love me. I'm just an average girl. Nothing special. The girl's in my school are much prettier than me. Any guy would rather date them, rather than dating me. Why go for an ugly, intelligent, logical girl, when they can go for a beautiful girl?  
  
Logic says, beauty isn't everything, yet, why do the most beautiful almost always get their way? Why do they almost always get the most money? If logic goes the other way, what is this 'beauty factor'?  
  
She longed for the day that her fantasy became reality; She would pray, each and every night to God,"Please.. even for one day, make my life what I truly want it to be.. my long awaited, fantasy.."  
  
God didn't answer her prayers. Not the 50, 100, or the 150 of them. She had finally given up. Maybe love isn't for her? Maybe her life is learning about new things in the world? Just fading away? Just another face in the crowd? The doorbell rang. Her notebook, still open. She closed it silently, as her father opened her bedroom door.  
  
"Dear, there's someone at the door for you," said he father. She got up sadly, nodding, replying to her father that she'd be there in 'just a minute'. She walked through the hallway to her front door, and there he stood; The tall, long haired red head, with the beautiful shining emerald eyes. Her body froze. He led her out to her yard's tree, where they sat on the rather large, tree root.  
  
He told her of his past. It was as if she were in the fantasy world; Her, fantasy world. Was this a dream?  
  
As he inched nearer to her, her stomach filled with butterflies; Just as it did when she read her fanfictions. In the real world. Those butterflies can't be formed by sheer dreams.. can they?  
  
His hand made it's way to her right cheek, his body still inching closer and closer. She could feel herself growing more pink by the second. He paused once he was about a half an inch away from her face. He slowly slid his hand from her cheek, and onto her back, where his other hand met it.  
  
This is a dream, she thought, only a dream.  
  
He held her closely, even after the passionate kiss. He wouldn't let go of her. His warmth was real enough, and so was his kiss; The feeling of his chin against her neck, also, felt real; But the question was, was he?  
  
I, she studdered shyly, I never knew you were real. He smiled at her, still not letting go, Now you know how love feels.  
  
God had answered her prayers; this life was no more only full of unruly boys who loved to torment her. It now had one boy in particular who loved her, and whom she loved in return. Her life was complete. Her world of reality, was now a mixture of both that, and Her Fantasy. 


End file.
